The Last Survivor
by AshTreeTown
Summary: Ripped from her world of normalcy and routine, Bloom is thrust into a world of magic. New at Alfea School for Fairies, Bloom must learn how to control her mysterious power and discover her forgotten past. However keeping her sanity is daily struggle when her friends Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Flora are constantly dragging her into their drama and shenanigans. AU/non-canonpairings.


**The Last Survivor**

**Girl of Gold**

**A/N: I've always really wanted to do a re-imagining of Winx and now I'm finally getting around to it. However this isn't a novelization of the same story- same characters, same elements and parts of the same plot but different outcome. So if you've wanted to see the characters more fleshed out and want to read an AU/sort of OOC of Winx then this is the story for you. Oh yeah bit of crack fic as well. No one is paired up with their cannon partner so if you've wanted to see how different pairings might have worked out then read on. Rated T throughout for mentions of drugs and sexual references nothing r-rated of course (except maybe the violence from time to time). Anyway have a read, and if you feel inspired to leave me a message on what you think.**

They danced around her as though she wasn't there. Their spinning figures barely recognisable to her. Her vision betrayed her as everything looked hazy and dim- even though the ballroom was lit up by chandeliers. Then like clockwork the dancers parted to reveal a woman in a golden gown. She was a tall slender woman with a sleek gold dress. It hung from her shoulders and spilled down her pale body like silk. Her flaxen blonde hair rippled down her back. Her face was shrouded by an elegant golden mask. Her blush coloured lips were bent in a coy smile. She danced on her own, her dress trailing behind her. Everything moved in slow motion before the girl. As always a sense of comfort came from watching the woman in gold dance. Soon she stopped spinning and locked eyes with her watcher. Her lips parted in a welcoming smile. She walked towards her watcher and as she walked past the other dancers they kneeled down to her- their heads and palms on the floor. To the girl she resembled a goddess in both appearance and demeanour. As the woman in gold approached her she reached out her hand to the girl. As she did every other time the girl reached back- entranced by her beauty. They drew closer to each other and as they did the girl noticed just how beautiful she was. Skin that glowed, eyes that glittered, and a smile that dazzled. Blindly the girl thrust forward to reach her. She felt their fingertips brush when suddenly heat erupted around them. Cries of pain and screams of agony flooded her ears. Fire consumed everything around her- the Woman in Gold included. However she looked unfazed by it. Her arm still outstretched as flames crawled all over her dress and skin. She had a look of despair painted on her face. Flames licked at her cheeks and trickled closer to her eyes. Soon she was completely engulfed in cerulean fire.

In the blink of an eye the vision was gone. All that was left was low ringing in her ears. It was the same thing every time she had that dream- an explosion. The dream felt so real that when she did wake up she sat bolt up, with beads of sweat in her brow, and short of breath. This time though she yelped as she awoke- invoking nearby ears to prick up.

"Bloom sweety, are you ok?" Bloom looked to see her mother's head poking through the gap in the door. For a minute Bloom wasn't even sure whose voice she was hearing.

"M-mum?" she whimpered. Her mother Vanessa opened the door and stepped in. She wore her usual welcoming smile.

"No its Darth Vader" Vanessa chuckled at her own joke- followed by eye-rolling from her daughter.

"Veerrryyy funny mum" Bloom said as she collapsed back onto the pillow. Vanessa walked in and sat on the foot of her bed.

"Was it that dream again?" Bloom nodded her head- her tired eyes staring at the ceiling.

"It's so intense!" she covered her face with her palms and spoke through her hands.

"It's driving me crazy" she groaned. Vanessa smiled weakly and rubbed her daughter's leg.

"Maybe you should think about seeing Dr. Hartman again" Bloom sat up again and shot Vanessa a stare.

"You mean that weird old neck-beard? No thanks" she lowered herself back down.

"He's helped you a lot Bloom"

"When I was a little girl he did. I'm sixteen now- I don't think the same methods will work" Vanessa patted her leg and stood up.

"We'll discuss this later, you have work in an hour" Bloom shot up again.

"An hour!? Are you kidding me?"

"Well that's what you get for sleeping til noon" he mother taunted as she walked out of the room.

* * *

The squeal of the kettle beckoned Bloom into the kitchen. Her father Mike sat at the kitchen table reading one of his science books. Vanessa was prepping coffee for the three of them. Outside the kitchen window Bloom could see the afternoon sun was beaming. It was a warm, lazy Sunday and Bloom had to work. _At least I'm getting paid double time. _

"Oh Bloom I forgot to tell you I ran into Mrs. Wellington this morning at the shop. She bought a bouquet for her daughter- apparently she's in hospital" Bloom nodded her head in acknowledgment. Vanessa crossed her arms.

"Bloom!"

"Huh?"

"Mrs. Wellington's daughter is in hospital. Aren't you concerned?" her mother scolded.

"No, it's an ear infection. I'm sure she'll be fine" Vanessa shook her head and went back to prepping the coffee. A chime rung from Bloom's phone, she picked it up and read a message from Andy.

**Coming to Jake's tonight?**

Bloom looked up at her parents before sending a reply.

**Not sure. Haven't asked my dad yet. I'll let you know.**

Her phone chimed again.

**: (**

"So uh... there's this party at Jake's house tonight"

"Absolutely not" Mike said putting the book down.

"Come on dad, it's just a party"

"Will there be drinking?" he said firmly. Bloom sunk into her chair.

"Probably"

"Then no" he picked his book up again and continued reading.

"Mike I think you should reconsider" Vanessa said as she put the coffee down. Mike gave her a look of disbelief.

"You want to let our daughter go drinking?"

"I'm not drinking dad! I'm just going there to see friends" Bloom pleaded.

"That's what they all say" Vanessa gently squeezed her husband's shoulder.

"Sweety I think it's alright if we loosen the reins just a little bit for tonight. Bloom's mature enough to look after herself"

"It's not Bloom I'm worried about. It's everyone else"

"They're people from school dad, they're not dangerous"

"They are behind the wheel of a car"

"No one's driving me. I'll ride my bike" Mike was silent for a moment.

"I pulled a group of teenagers out of a wreckage last month-"

"Dad-"

"And all I could think about was you, Bloom, about if it was you in that car"

"Dad I'll be super careful" another pause before Mike finally said.

"Fine. No drinking, No getting in anyone's car no matter how 'sober' they think they are and be back by 12:30" Bloom shot up and hugged her father.

"Thank you so much" she planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"And you are _not _staying at your boyfriend's house!"

"I'll come back dad I promise" Bloom called out as she trotted out of the kitchen.

She pulled out her phone and typed a quick message to her boyfriend Andy.

**Coming : ) XX**

* * *

The ride to work was the best part of working. She rode down Orchard Lane- the central road of North Side Gardenia. Her mother's flower shop was on the corner- closed early on a Sunday. Then she headed towards Seabreeze Avenue where the heart of Gardenia was. An hour up the coast was the industrial city of Davenport. Every summer the city slickers of Davenport flocked to Gardenia for its warm sandy beaches, friendly people, and lively atmosphere. A local favourite for the hot afternoons was the Frutti Music Bar- they had the best cocktails and the best view of the sunset. Bloom rode past it and noted the crowd heading in. All her time in Gardenia and she still hadn't been inside.

Bloom continued past the Frutti Music Bar and headed to the seaside docks where North Bank was situated. In the centre of North Bank was Macy's Bar and Grill. As usual Bloom was five minutes late.

The day sped past in a flurry of customers and orders. All of them visiting from Davenport. Some of them regulars, others first timers- and all of them tiresome. But when 7:00 o'clock rolled around Bloom let out a sigh of relief.

"Good work today Bloom"

"Thanks" she said breathlessly. She began pulling her work shoes off and massaging the soles of her feet.

"Just don't be late next time. Leave home earlier if you have to"

"I will" she moaned. She changed out of her uniform and into jeans and a jersey. The anticipation of seeing Andy had made her giddy. She wasted no time in getting to Jake's house.

* * *

It was dark by the time she pulled up in front of the party. She lifted her bike onto the curb and headed across the front lawn. From the front she could hear the sound of a live band playing. _Andy never told me he was playing. _She suddenly felt annoyed that he hadn't mentioned it. She had yet to actually see his band play ever since they started dating. She locked up her bike and headed inside.

"Speak of the devil- you're finally here Bloom" a high pitched voice yelled. People were crowded into the living room around a dining table playing a game of beer-pong. The voice belonged to Mitzi- a dark haired vixen whom Bloom detested.

"Hey Mitzi" she said coolly. Mitzi had glazed over eyes and a smirk across her lips.

"Your boyfriend is out back playing" she drawled.

"You don't say" Bloom huffed. She pushed past Mitzi who swayed on her feet. Bloom was surprised Mitzi was even paying her attention. The only reason Bloom was even invited was because of Andy- but she didn't expect to suddenly be accepted by his friends. Either way she didn't come for them- she came for Andy. No amount of popularity could tempt her to get drunk or smoke a joint just to be 'part of the group'. Besides her dad would tear her tongue out if he knew she put a drink to her lips.

When she got outside she was welcomed by the sound of Andy shredding it on his guitar. His other two band members were playing alongside him. He was definitely an amateur but he had talent. When they finished the song Andy screamed into the microphone "TIME TO PARTY!" before jumping off their makeshift stage. People in the backyard whooped and yelled. Bloom trotted down the steps and skipped over to Andy. As he put his guitar on the stand he was enwrapped by Bloom's arms.

"Whoa, hey, you made it" he said as he planted a kiss.

"I said I was coming" she replied. He pulled her arms of himself and entwined his hand with hers.

"I'm surprised you came, didn't think this was your kind of scene" she shrugged.

"No, but you're here" Andy smiled down at her and pulled her in closer.

"You're adorable" he pulled away for a moment and headed towards an esky. He pulled out two bottles of beer and handed one to Bloom. She hesitated.

"I shouldn't" her brow furrowed as she contemplated taking it.

"One won't hurt you" she looked at him for moment as the drink hovered in front of her. She had drunk alcohol before but not at a party like this. She heard about the things that went on. But looking at Andy she felt she could trust him. _What kind of relationship is it if I can't even trust my own boyfriend? _She took the beer and popped the lid off. She gulped down the neck of the beer. It frothed in her stomach but eventually settled. Andy did the same thing. She didn't like the taste of beer- she was more of a wine person. But she really wanted to impress Andy.

By midnight they had reached their third drink and were sitting in the lounge room in a circle. Andy and his friends were absorbed in conversation and laughter. Bloom sat on the arm of Andy's chair- his arm around her waist. She noticed one of Andy's friends whispering in his ear- Andy smiled. From what Bloom could tell a lot gossiping went on in this group of friends. They were most likely talking about someone in the room. Bloom hoped it was Mitzi.

"Anyone want another drink?" the guy whom Bloom knew as Rio said. A few people put their hand up and Rio headed towards the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks to look at Bloom.

"How about the cute ginger? Want a drink?"

"No I'm good" she said politely. He smirked at her.

"Sorry girlie, but in this house everybody has to have a drink in their hand"

"No really-" he disappeared into the kitchen before she could protest any further. Andy squeezed her leg.

"Just one more" he whispered.

"I have to go soon"

"Half a drink then" his smile melted her. She couldn't help herself from leaning down and kissing him.

"So uh Bloom, I have an important question for you" Bloom pulled away embarrassed.

"Yeah?" she said shyly.

"Do the uh... do the curtains match the drapes?" just as he said it everyone burst into laughter. Even Andy was laughing. Bloom's cheeks went fiery.

"None of your business pervert!" she snapped. Rio waved a drink in Bloom's face.

"Whoa there, here have a drink and chill out" Bloom snatched the drink and took a big gulp to calm herself. Rio leaned down to her.

"Don't listen to these guys Bloom, they're just weirdos" he jested.

"Get lost Rio, you're the biggest weirdo out of all of us!" Mitzi squealed.

"And you're all weirdos for hanging out with me" they all began laughing and talking again. Bloom took another big gulp. She was relieved she was not the centre of attention anymore. Andy rubbed her back.

"They're just kidding around. We're always teasing each other" Bloom lowered her drink and looked at him. Suddenly she felt even more embarrassed with how she reacted.

"I didn't mean to snap... I'm just really... hot-headed" Andy smiled.

"It's ok babe" Bloom brought the drink up to her mouth and took a sip. She felt something brush against her lips.

"What the heck? I think there's a fly in my drink" she held it up to examine the remaining fluid.

"Pass it here I'll look" Andy reached for the drink but Bloom pulled it away.

"Hold on" she tilted it back and looked at the bottom. A small pill hovered in the liquid.

"What is that?" she said loudly. "What the fuck did you give me Rio?" she stood up.

"Just calm down babe its nothing" Andy stood and put his arm over her but she batted it away.

"Calm down? There's a fucking pill in my drink! What is it?" Andy stood back. By now everyone had their eyes on Bloom again.

"Rio? You gave me this drink! Explain yourself!" Bloom screeched. She didn't care about the attention anymore- she was furious... and scared. Rio put his arms up defensively. His eyes flickered to Andy and Bloom caught it. She turned back to him. His shoulders fell and he looked down at his feet.

"Andy?" she said firmly.

"It was just something to loosen you up" he confessed. Her body went numb, the drink almost slipping out of her hand.

"It's not Rio's fault I asked him to do it" he finally looked up at her. A look of sadness etched on his face. Bloom didn't fall for it- he wasn't sorry that he did it, he was sorry that he got caught. At that point she wanted to throttle him. She wanted to belt him with the bottle in her hand. She tightened her grip on it.

"Babe?" she splashed the remainder of the drink on his face and threw the bottle on the floor- smashing it into pieces.

"I'm not your babe!" she turned around and stomped to the front door. Andy wiped his face with his shirt and chased after her.

"Let her go Andy- she wants to be frigid loser all her life, let her" Mitzi called out.

Bloom swung the front door open and walked down the steps. She pulled the key from her pocket and unlocked her bike.

"Bloom wait!" Andy followed as she pushed the bike to the road.

"It's not a big deal Bloom. It wasn't anything strong"

"You tried to drug me!"

"Everyone was saying that you were boring and that you weren't good for me I just wanted to show them you were fun. I wanted you to have fun" he pleaded as he followed her. She hopped onto her bike, Andy grabbed her arm.

"We're through!" she nudged his arm off and rode off into the night. Andy stood on the road- his shirt soaked and his face full of regret.

* * *

Her vision went blurry as her eyes filled with tears. Her hands trembled as she gripped the handle bars and her weak legs could barely peddle. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. Not even when she was abandoned as a child did she feel betrayed. But now that someone had manipulated her trust- someone she had _feelings _for- she wasn't sure how to cope. Angry, sad, and tired. Tired of feeling so alone. Now she felt even more isolated. _Everyone at school is going to hear about this now. As if this wasn't enough to ruin things for me. _

She stopped on the edge of Gardenia Central Park. There was dimly lit path that went straight through the middle of the big park. Her father always told her never to go through it after dark- always go around it. But tonight she didn't care about the dangers lurking in the shadows- she just wanted to go home, lie in bed, and cry herself to sleep. She turned the bike handles and headed down the path.

The park was made up of a large field with goal posts on it, a barbeque area, a playground, many exercise paths, and a small forest area. It was a conservative project the town had started to promote green energy. The small forest covered almost one half of the park and had small walking trails all through it. In the centre of the conservatory was a small field with a greenhouse in the centre. The fastest route to home was through one of the walking tracks and past the green house.

A crack of lightening across the sky shook Bloom from her trance. She hadn't noticed the storm that was slowly rolling in from the ocean. _Great! Of course it's going to rain!_ Behind the dark clouds she could see the halo of a full moon. Her father always said that weirdos always came out on full moons. While distracted by thoughts of the moon and Andy and life she paid no notice to the black creature that wondered in front of her path. Shrouded by the darkness of the canopy Bloom failed to see what she hit at full speed. Immediately she was flung over the handle bars- somersaulted in the air and landed with a hard thud against a tree.

For a moment she was numb. But as her heart started beating again her senses returned. Her back ache and her head throbbed.

"Seriously? Can this night can any worse?!" As she yelled a rustle in the tree nearby responded. She froze. Then behind her another rustle. Her heart beat against her chest. Using the tree for support she slowly stood up. She took a step towards the bike then paused in her tracks. She could see something next to her bike. She squinted her eyes begging them to adjust to the darkness. It was some sort of creature that reached knee level. It had pointy ears or horns- she couldn't tell in the darkness. Suddenly it looked at her- then she saw its glowing red eyes- this was not something from earth. She broke out into a full sprint down the track. She was whacked by branches and sticks as she ran wildly through the dark. Finally she saw light from the greenhouse at the end of the path. She reached the field and was welcomed by moonlight and a crack of lightening. Her victory was far from reached- she still had the other side of the forest to get through before she was back on the streets. As she ran across the field she spotted another one of the creatures on the other side. Then another one, and another one. They were everywhere. Bloom spun around as she thought of an escape. But every direction she looked one of those creatures would crawl out from the forest. She was surrounded. She spotted the greenhouse- it wasn't an escape but it was better than nothing. She made a dash for the greenhouse- sure that the creatures were chasing after her. She reached the door and ripped it open. Her stomach dropped. They were already in there.

Before she could slam the door closed one of them leapt up at her and gripped her head in its claws. Bloom screeched as she swung around trying desperately to pull it off of her. Finally she clawed it off and threw it against the ground. She brought her foot up and stomped it as hard as she could. She felt something break beneath her foot. A squelch from the creature confirmed her notion- it was dead. She looked up- dread seeped into her bones. There was no way she could fight off the rest. _Well I'm going to bloody try! _She leapt back to greenhouse and grabbed a rake leaning on the side. She brought her leg up and cracked it against her knee. She ripped the rake in half and kept the pointy end. She turned in time to see oneof the ugly looking things lunge at her. She batted it like it was baseball- thankfully they were light. It screeched as it fell to the ground. Without hesitation Bloom ran over and stabbed the rake into its head. Like the other it gave out a squelch on impact- under any other circumstances this would have sickened her. In the short moment she watched it dying she realised what it looked like- an imp.

She stood up in time to see a crack of lightening light up the field. There were too many of them to count. Her breathing went shallow and her head was spinning. She squeezed her shoddy weapon tighter. She heard a scurry behind her and she turned around to see one running towards her, she took a swing at it- hitting it as hard as she could. She brought her stick up ready to impale it when one leapt onto her back. The first one wrapped itself around her feet. She screamed as she fell to the ground. The collapse winded her- suddenly breathing became a lot harder. Another one jumped on top and scratched at her back. She felt its claw rip through her clothing and pierce her skin. She gave a shrill wail and squirmed underneath their small bodies. She had no idea how many were covering her now. But she could feel herself being dragged.

She wriggled and kicked but there were too many to fight off. As soon as she shook one loose another would take its spot. Finally they stopped. A shadow fell across her. She looked up to see a large silhouette. It had big pointy ears and a large jaw. Huge shoulders and hands that could easily wrap around her body. The imps held her down before the rock-like creature. She couldn't make out any details except for its size and shape. But she knew it was inhuman. It knelt down towards her. She felt like her heart was going to leap out of her throat.

"HELP ME" she screeched when she felt its hot stinking breath on her face. It took a deep breath in- sniffing her hair and face. One nostril was the size of her fist. It stood back up and growled. Then it did something completely unexpected- it talked.

"Wrong girl" its voice was low and grumbling- it almost didn't even sound like words. It bare its blunt looking teeth. Bloom felt like her throat had closed and her heart had stopped. Every muscle in her body ached and throbbed. Her mind wouldn't stop spinning.

"Hey Ugly!" a feminine voice ripped through the darkness. The large creature turned around and snarled.

"Looking for me?" Bloom spared a glance at the person. A flutter of déjà vu pulled her to her senses. The image of the Woman in Gold from her dreams came to mind. It was her. This girl was glowing. Darkness surrounded the field yet this girl shone like a star. She was almost too bright to even look at. The Woman in Gold was here to rescue her- she was real.

"Get her!" the big man rumbled. Suddenly all the imps released Bloom from their grip and dashed towards the golden girl. Bloom immediately took the opportunity to finally escape. She crawled through the grass and dirt hoping to be slip away unnoticed. _Don't look back! Just keep going!_

But she couldn't help it. She had to look at her again- her saviour, the girl in gold. She moved like she was floating. She held a sceptre in one hand which she effortlessly twirled around. Light beamed from the sceptre and warded off the imps. Bloom noticed that she wasn't wearing a golden dress like she initially thought but an orange glittering two-piece. Her mind had been tricked by her glow into thinking it was the person from her dreams. Either way what was happening was beyond reality.

"Solar Flare!" the girl slammed the sceptre into the ground and blinding light burst from the bottom. The creatures near her exploded into ash. Stupidly Bloom didn't look away. The light reached her and blinded her severally. She cried out and covered her eyes. She heard the big monster cry out as well. While blinded she curled up on the ground and tried to crawl away. The commotion continued nearby. Even with her eyes closed she could see light flashing across the field- and she knew it wasn't the lightening. Bloom blinked her eyes open. Her vision had returned but the light had burned into her eye- as though she had been staring at the sun.

A cry echoed across the field, Bloom turned over to see the imps had over encumbered the glowing girl. One of was dragging her sceptre away while the rest pinned her down.

"Bring... it... to me" the ugly thing growled. Her opportunity to escape was slipping away- she shot up to her feet. She was about to run but couldn't. She turned to see the girl struggling like Bloom had been before. The imp was getting closer. _I can't leave her like this!_

Suddenly a plan came to mind- the sceptre. She bolted over to her broken stick and scooped it up. At full speed she sprinted towards the lone imp dragging the sceptre. She took the stick in both hands and swung it against its head. She heard a sickening crack as the imp flew through the air. Bloom picked up the sceptre and held it behind her. She turned and looked straight at the creature. It had a wide toothy grin on its face.

"Give me sceptre human" its deep voice scratching at her ear. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Or how about I break it instead?" she taunted. Deep laughter sent shivers rattling up Bloom's spine. She took a step back only to have an imp wrap itself around her foot and bite into her ankle.

"Get off me" she tried to shake the imp off her leg but in doing so left herself unguarded. In a second she felt a hand wrap around her upper body and lift her from the ground and squeeze.

"NO. I break you" it chuckled. It squeezed her in its giant hand. She dropped the sceptre as she felt her body being crushed. She couldn't even scream or yell. Suddenly she felt a bone on the brink of snapping. The pain intensified and her eyes rolled in her head. Then she felt her chest expanding, as though she was taking a deep breath- even though she couldn't breathe. Her lungs expanded and her heart beat faster. Her entire body felt hot- even her eyeballs felt like they were on fire. Finally something erupted from her chest. All she managed to see was a fiery blaze bursting from her chest. The big oaf yelped and dropped her limp body on the ground. She lay like a lifeless corpse looking up at the cloudy sky that threatened to storm over Gardenia. She could hear the sound of the creature roaring in pain and the imps screeching in panic. A blazing creature snaked through the sky above her then disappeared as it chased the imps across the field. Bloom didn't move. Her entire body ached with exhaustion- her head throbbed and suddenly she felt dehydrated. The fiery snake returned and flew up in the sky above. It twirled in the sky like a dazzling mirage then exploded like a firework. She could hear the raspy breathing of the creature- it sounded heavily injured.

"We'll... be... back" it groaned. In her peripheral she saw a bright flash of light. It lasted only five seconds then it was complete darkness. On the other side the girl had gotten up and made her way to Bloom. She stood over her- inspecting her. She nudged her with a boot.

"You alive?"

"I don't know" Bloom quivered. The girls glow was incredibly bright. Bloom shielded her eyes and sat up. A head-spin welcomed her.

"Where did they go?" The girl held out a hand which Bloom took.

"I don't know they just disappeared inside that portal" Stella answered. Bloom furrowed her brow.

"Huh?"

"I'm Stella by the way. Princess Stella Synnova"

"What?"

"Gee he must have knocked you around a bit. What's your name?"

"Bloom Phillips" Bloom rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her head was starting to clear- as well as her vision. When she opened her eyes she was frozen in shock.

"Wow, they look so real"

"What does?"

"Your wings" Bloom reached out to touch them, but Stella batted her hand away.

"Whoa! Didn't your parents ever teach it's rude to touch a fairy's wings?" Bloom was dumbfounded.

"What the hell is happening right now? Maybe I swallowed some of that drug" Stella was brushing her fingers through her long golden hair.

"Same goes with hair too, never touch a fairy's hair... unless you're a hairdresser" Bloom swayed on her feet. Everything felt so surreal. _Did that all just happen or am I going mad? _She shook her head and began walking off.

"Hey where are you going?" Stella called out.

"I'm going home before I go completely crazy"

"No way, you just saved the heir of Solaria. You need to be rewarded" Stella said, but not from behind her, from above. Bloom's eyes slowly looked up. Stella hovered above her- her wings fluttering on her upper back.

"You- you're... a fairy?" Bloom stuttered.

"No offense Bloom, you're my rescuer and all but you really need to work on your perceptive skills" Stella said crossing her arms. Bloom was speechless. _That's it! To the looney bin with me!_

Stella fluttered down and stood in front of Bloom.

"So do you live around here?" Bloom nodded her head slowly.

"Ok that's good, where is here? Because I did a transportation spell and I'm not really sure where I ended up" Bloom blinked her eyes in return.

"Hello? I'm asking you a question. I'd really appreciate it if you could give me an answer" Stella put a warm hand on Bloom's shoulder. She just looked at the glowing hand- it had a single ring on it.

"This is Gardenia" she said emotionlessly.

"Gardenia? Where in the Great Dimension is-"Bloom felt Stella's hand slip off. But before she could register it Stella had collapsed to the ground. A bright light flashed and suddenly her wings were gone and she was wearing a long orange and blue dress and a crown. Bloom knelt down to her.

"Stella wake up" she shook her shoulders but the fairy was like limp ragdoll.

"Jeez can this get any worse?" lightening cracked in response. Rain began to pour from the sky.

"Clearly I need to shut up" she groaned. She took Stella in her arms and lifted her up. Her legs buckled but she ignored it and heaved Stella over her shoulder in a fire-mans hold like her dad taught her.

* * *

By the time she was home she was soaked, tired, and aching all over. Getting up the steps to her front door was the hardest part. But when she did she prayed the door was unlocked. She reached the knob and turned it all the way pushing the door open- finally something was going her way. She got inside and collapsed to the ground dropping Stella in the process.

"Bloom!" her mum came around the corner.

"Oh dear what happened?"

"Help me put her on the couch mum" Vanessa went to one side while Bloom went on the other. Together they lifted Stella off the ground. Then Mike came around the corner.

"Listen here missy. We've been up waiting for you. I let you go to that party because I trusted you to be home on time. Your an hour past curfew" Mike paused for a moment. "Who's that?"

"Stella, I found her in the park" Bloom wheezed.

"The park? What were you doing in the park? At this hour?" he growled.

"Long story dad" They flopped Stella onto the couch and put a pillow under her head. Bloom lifted her feet up and laid them on the couch. Vanessa walked out of the lounge room.

"Where's your bike?"

"At the park"

"What is it doing there?" his voice went louder.

"Tomorrow dad, I'll explain everything tomorrow"

"You mean to tell me you went into the park after dark, lost your bike, come home late, brought a stranger home, anything else I should know about?"

Bloom sighed and gave a defeated look to her dad.

"So much more" Vanessa returned with a blanket and laid it across Stella.

"Is she alright?" Vanessa asked. Mike nudged her to the side and knelt next to Stella.

"I'll check her" Bloom and Vanessa stood back and hovered in the doorway. Bloom leaned against the wall- her eyelids drooping.

"What happened?" Vanessa whispered.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, because right now I'm not even sure" Bloom slid off the wall and headed towards the stairs.

"Hold on, where are you going? We're not done here" Mike yelled out. Vanessa leaned down next to him.

"Let her go she's exhausted. Besides you'll wake the neighbours".

When she got to her room she shut the door, pulled off her soaked clothes and put on a t-shirt. She flopped onto her bed face down. For a minute she didn't move. Finally she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. On the wall beside her were pictures of fairies she had hand drawn herself. She had always been fascinated by them but never actually questioned whether they existed or not.

_They don't Bloom, you're just tripping. That's all. Tomorrow you'll wake up and realise how silly this all is. _No matter how much she told herself it wasn't real her body ached in protest to remind her she had just battled. _Just sleep Bloom, its tomorrows problem._ She shut her eyes and welcomed the oblivion of darkness.

**A/N: Like I said re-imagining. As you see same sort of premise as the show but in a different way. As the story goes on you'll notice it will go way off tangent to the show. Another thing I'm hoping to do in this fic is shed some light on other characters- but at the moment Bloom is centre stage but she won't always be. Anyway thanks for reading, new chapter should be out soon. **


End file.
